Goku Gets Married!
の |romaji=Son Gokū no Kekkon |translated title=Son Goku's Marriage |release=April 19, 1988 (Weekly Shōnen Jump, 1988 #21) |engrelease=May 19, 2004 |saga=Piccolo Jr. Saga |episode=137 |previous=The Assassin's Struggle |next=Kuririn vs. Demon Junior }} の |''Son Gokū no Kekkon''|lit. "Son Goku's Marriage"}} is one hundred and seventy-first chapter of ''Dragon Ball'' manga. Cover The cover of this chapter shows Goku and Chi-Chi married driving in their wedding hovercar. A flashback based on this cover is shown in the Dragon Ball Z episode "The Newest Super Saiyan". Summary Goku asks the girl if she is not mistaking him for someone else, but she says he is Son Goku, so it is no mistake. Everyone else wonders who she could be, as the announcer calls for the match to begin. The girl kicks at Goku, then strikes at him, but Goku dodges and asks if they have met somewhere before. The girl says they have, and then comes at him again. Goku blocks her punches as she goes on about not understanding a girl's feelings, and making her wait. The girl says that he has forgotten his promise while Goku jumps up to dodge her elbow. Goku can not believe he really made a promise to her. She jumps up in the air after him, throwing some kicks that Goku dodges. Master Roshi thinks her moves are like that of the Kame-sen Styles. Then they both come back down to the ring, and Goku asks what he promised her. "To take me as your wife!!!" The girl is angry as Goku does not remember and Goku asks Krillin what a "wife" is. Kuririn and Yamcha fall over, and then Kuririn says taking a wife means to get married. Kuririn is jealous at Goku for getting such a cute girl, and he wants one himself. Yamcha explains that getting married means living together as man and wife, and can not believe Goku made a promise like that. Goku asks her just who she is, and she says she will tell him if he wins. Goku is glad it is something so easy. Oolong smirks and remarks about how Goku still does not know who she is, and says that, he, Bulma, Puar, and Muten Roshi were also there when Goku met her. Goku tells the girl to get ready, then he punches at her, not hitting her, but the shockwave sends her out of the ring. The announcer thinks nothing happened, but Kame-sennin explains to him that he merely blew her away with a shockwave. Goku tells the girl to get up, as Piccolo, who is standing atop the roof of the backstage house, says that was like one of the Demon Clan's techniques. The girl is impressed with her strong husband, and can not believe he still does not know. "I am Ox-King's daughter, Chi-Chi!" Goku, Yamcha, Kame-sennin, Bulma, and Puar all freak out, but Oolong already knew it was her. Goku remembers their conversation in the car at Fire Mountain, and thinks to himself how he would thought a "wife" was something you eat. But a promise is a promise, so he tells Chi-Chi they will get married. The announcer tells everybody that Goku has proposed marriage. She grabs him by the arm and snuggles up next to him as they walk backstage, and he tells her not to get so close, it is hard to walk. Then Goku tells Kuririn to be careful, his opponent is not no small matter. So, Kuririn and Piccolo walk out to the ring, calling each other "stuck up bastard" and "small fry", respectively. Appearances Characters *Goku *Chi-Chi *Piccolo Jr. *Krillin *Yamcha *World Tournament Announcer *Bulma *Master Roshi *Launch *Oolong *Puar Locations *Earth **World Martial Arts Tournament Techniques *Shockwave Fist Site Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Piccolo Jr. Saga Category:Dragon Ball chapters Category:Dragon Ball manga chapters